Sweet Luck
by XxDarkDestroyerxX
Summary: Desperate of getting laid, a 17 year old virgin named Fran used magic to summon the girl of his dreams that will free him from the barricades of the virgin-hood. What could have gone wrong with this one? Rated M for disturbing languages and high maturity contents.


**May contain some grammatical errors amd spelling mistakes.**

**Please do not sue me for copyrights for here on i declaim that i do not own katekyo hitman reborn.**

* * *

"Hey little one..." greeted a man with a pretty weird hairstyle that looks somewhat like a tropical fruit. "How're you?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Fuck off Mukuro." said the green haired young man; probably pissed. "What brings your dead body here? Isn't your room over there?" questioned the young man.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed. "Why are you being cold, huh? I just wanted to let you meet my girlfriend." Mukuro said while waving his hand towards the pretty girl beside him.

"I have been this cold ever since I have seen your horrible face." Fran snarled. "And I don't care about your new girlfriend. You change every time anyway."

"oh?" Mukuro scoffed. He was pissed off at Fran's behavior in front of his girlfriend "did i hear the sound of jealousy from a man who cannot get laid?"

Then, the crowd was filled with "oohs", "wooohs!" and "shit, that fucking burns!"

Fran was getting pissed. This man in front of him is getting on his nerves. "Just watch, Mukuro. I will find a very beautiful girl that will have sex with me. I promise, you will kneel before me if that time comes, bastard." then he walks out.

Mukuro was left dumbfounded and slightly amused by the statement Fran has blurted out. Fran just admitted that he was desperate to get laid by a beautiful woman.

After school, everyone hurriedly left, grabbing their bags as fast as they can. They can feel it, the feeling that feels. The FREEDOM! Long live 'murica!

Everyone tried to get outside of their classroom, everyone was desperate to leave. But one student has decided to be left behind. And that is Fran, the young virgin boy who is desperately trying to get laid. What he was planning to do in the school grounds? That, we may now find out.

Fran, who was holding a book, was standing in the middle of an isolated library. "Please work, please work." chanted desperately the young boy. "I want a tall, sexy and kinky one that is like a wild animal in bed. Please, please." he is like an over desperate housewife who is calling her husband to get his fucked up ass back in the house.

Magically, dusts and sparks filled the room. Not fairy dusts or glitters, just dusts and sparks that might be from old books. But that is just ridiculous. Let's higher it up to genie dusts.

When the dusts slightly settled down, there appeared a vague silhouette. It was tall, mysterious and somewhat strangely sexy. Finally! A girl of his dreams!

When the sight cleared up, what lays there was a tall woman that towered Fran over. He slightly expected that since he knew, well, everyone knew that he has been vertically challenged. He examined what was before his eyes. The girl was gorgeous but somehow, different from what he had expected. She had the rebel look, sexy aura and a feeling of being an animal in bed. She has some horns and some tails, probably the category of "kinky" his spell has summoned. Demon or angel, whatever, this is fine. But what fran had been disappointed about was the lack of skin revelation and... Boobs. He is disappointed for he wished to fondle some soft, bouncy, and smooth boobs. But that is okay as long as she's beautiful.

Fran was slightly nervous, "g-greetings!" He welcomed.

The person that was standing before him smiled and quickly hugged him. "Thank you for picking me, low life peasant~"

"H-hey..." Fran called out; slightly being out of balanced for the woman who was clinging to him was slightly bigger. "I am the one who summoned you; could you be a little more polite?"

"Oh... I am repentant for what I have done, commoner." The woman apologized, but she clearly did not reflect on what she had done.

Fran just sighed; he guessed that he really cannot summon a perfect girl. "Well, shall we get started?" He asked; being polite.

"I would like to, but you should take the initiative." demanded the woman.

"Before we get to do it, I think we should introduce each other first." Fran reminded. "To start, my name is Fran, the one who summoned you." He introduced.

"That's quite a nice name for a commoner." The woman said. "My name is Belphegor, but you may address me as 'your royal highness.'"

"That's nice..." Fran complimented. "So now, I think we should start." he said as he pulled Belphegor into the kiss; having to stand on his toe for the height difference. The kiss was slightly messed up for the one who is leading is quite inexperienced; or to put it simply, has never, ever kissed or been kissed before.

They both pulled out for they hurt each other because of the lack of coordination. Belphegor then suggested, "shall I take the lead?"

"As you wish..." Fran agreed for he knew that if he took the lead it will just mess up everything. Then they quickly got back into kissing. Fran lowered himself while kissing until he reached to the peak of Belphegor's pants. He unbuckled his belt and looked up to her.

"you are quite the fast one, huh?" Belphegor smiled. "are you in a hurry?"

Fran just smiled, "just being in a heat, cannot hold it back..." then he pulled Belphegor's pants down, together with his underwear and...

B...B...B...Banana... Cucumber...

"Holy mother fucking shit! What the fuck is this, god of all peenuses?!" Fran shouted. Yes, shouted. Even the emotionless façade was broken. What he saw was totally brain wrecking, humanity wrecking, eye wrecking... Any wrecking...

Aaand i caame in like a wreeecking balll!

"Y-y-y-y-you.." .Fran pointed on Belphegor's sensored part while backing out. He was clearly scared out of his shit. "You're a man?!"

Belphegor was dumbfounded. This shit piece of a commoner didn't notice even though his voice is all manly and his muscular body would give out his gender even though it was just a silhouette. What the fuck? Just how dumb could someone get in order to get laid?!

"Is it that important?" Belphegor asked.

"Y-y-yes... Of course!" Fran stuttered; clearly being scarred for life. "you have penis and I have too."

"Sooo?" Belphegor questioned.

"Come on!" fran blurted out, slightly crying. "you have penus i have too. We kissed and now i am highly disturbed!" He cried. "For fuck's sake where could I put my penis?!"

"Aand?" Belphegor asked; clearly bored and confused. "Can't we do it anally? That's what homosexuals do, I think."

"God of fucks! Do you not know?! I could get some disease! That's a shit passage! That is where all the waste of your body comes out why would I put my wand in that?!" Fran said; now blurting out his feelings. "And do not even think about putting your babies in my ass! I will, forever and ever, will not allow that to happen!"

"T-to think that you're a man... Whyy..." Then, Fran mourned. He was scarred for life. Deeply hurt, deeply devastated. How will he face his competitor Mukuro if... If he received his first kiss with a woman with a penus? He would be an extreme laughing stock if anyone even find out, especially Mukuro.

Oh his life is totally and utter shit.

Meanwhile, Belphegor just stared at him dumbfounded. He lifted his pants because it is getting cold and continued to just stare at the one who summoned him. Humans are fucking stupid.

**tsudzuku つづく**

* * *

So now how the fuck do I end this?

Please review. Flames are highly accepted.

Okay i used my phone. Shit sucks.

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. Please let me know the mistakes and let me correct it. Please do not just say i have incorrect grammar, please do point it out. Thank you.


End file.
